


all the way you take me

by olivias



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivias/pseuds/olivias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum and luke making out in bathroom stalls of parties: normal.<br/>neck kisses and losing items of clothing: new. definitely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way you take me

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from "All The Way" by Taking Back Sunday.)

Luke bites back a moan, teeth sinking too hard on his bottom lip, as he drops his head back. It hits the door of the bathroom stall, and for a solid second, they both freeze, nearly losing balance, thinking maybe the door will give.

When it becomes clear that it won’t, Calum giggles drunkenly against Luke’s neck, licking a long stripe over his Adam’s apple. It makes Luke giggle right back, just as drunk if not maybe a little high as well. His arms wrapped around Calum’s waist, he pulls Calum closer. Calum’s hard-on presses against his thigh, and his against Calum’s, and then he’s leaving for dreamland again, dropping his head back but more carefully this time, parting his lips with a soft sigh.

Calum presses his face against Luke’s shoulder when he rocks his hips against Luke’s, murmuring something that sounds, by its intonation, like a question. Luke doesn’t care, hands sneaking under Calum’s shirt, forcing against the toned skin, wanting more.

Two layers of clothes was never this disappointing. He wants to suggest they rip their jeans away and just be done with it, but they’ve also never done just _that_ , and he doesn’t want Calum to think weirdly of him.

Even in his drunken state he understands that there’s a line that shouldn’t be crossed, and though he doesn’t understand the limits of their recent new habit of getting shit-faced and, consequently, making out in bathroom stalls, as if that was the only logical next step, he knows that they were fully clothed at all times.

It must’ve been like five or six by now, though neither of them really remembers the first. It was something like a dare of drinking more and more, and Calum saying that he wanted to piss and leaving the VIP area. Luke followed him but he can’t remember why, and when they were both in there alone, somehow it turned into throwing water from the sink at each other, because they were stupidly drunk. And then that became kissing, because they were stupidly drunk. And then proper making out, walking backwards to the first stall they saw, locking themselves there and kissing until their lips were sore and their bodies too tired. Luke had come twice on his pants, but he didn’t comment on it, and neither did Calum. He isn’t even sure Calum had noticed.

But by now, it’s pretty standard, Luke thinks. If they’re both drunk enough to be giggly-stupid, one of them drags the other to the first stall available, and their friends don’t ask about what takes them so long, or why sometimes they just get a cab home because they’re so tired. They never do anything when they leave the club, either, like the spell breaks. So that’s alright, Luke assumes. Sort of.

Calum noses at his neck to make Luke look down, and Luke gives him a faint smile, hands going as up his back as he can without making Calum take off his shirt, and Luke presses his lips to Calum’s. It’s tentative at first, both their focus still more on getting some relieving pressure on their dicks, but then Calum parts his lips and his tongue touches Luke’s, and Luke feels a little shiver going up his spine, making his body arch against him.

Luke kisses him back, their tongues sliding together messily and too fast. In the scale of Hollywood-looking kisses, theirs wouldn’t get very fair. It’s wet and makes their breath pick up too fast, the kiss stopped several times as one of them rests the forehead against the other, busying themselves with trying to get more friction. 

In one pause of their kiss, Calum brings his hands from the bathroom door to Luke, and Luke feels a little something as well. It’s not a shiver, just that when it happens, when Calum’s hands are on him, he sobers up a bit, like those are the little parts he’ll never forget.

But alcohol is still, indeed, in his system, so he doesn’t overthink it. He just grins as Calum’s hands come to his neck, turning his face to the side as gently as he can, and then his mouth is there.

Calum’s lips on his neck are something new. 

His tongue, mostly teasingly, as if to prove a point that the reason they do this hidden and drunk is because it’s dirty, mindless fun, sure. Luke is used to that, and likes it more than he could say.

But his lips, leaving wet kisses down his neck, ending on his collarbone and making Luke let out the quietest moans… this is new. Luke decides he likes new. He likes closing his eyes with Calum’s big hands and black painted nails still holding his neck steady, to leave it exposed, for his lips and kisses. Luke likes the feeling of wet velvet, and when Calum parts his lips to let his tongue press against his neck too. It doesn’t feel dirty. It feels heavenly.

When Calum pulls away, he does it with his whole body, putting a step between them, as much as sharing a regular-sized stall will allow. 

Luke blinks a couple of times, trying to readjust to the new reality that there’s no Calum pressing hard against him, and no lips on his neck.

In his head, he whines that he wants more, and smiles a smile that Calum can’t refuse, wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him close, back to him, for when they can be each other’s, even if they won’t say so. And while he’s at that, maybe he challenges this whole concept, and asks what is it that they’re really doing. But that’s just in his head.

In reality, he tries: “What—?” 

Calum’s smiling at him in a way that makes him feel weak in the knees.

“Just wanna’ look at you like that.”

If he wasn’t so drunk, maybe he’d feel flustered, blood rushing to his cheeks, making him look away with an awkward chuckle. But his blood is focused elsewhere, and he likes the way Calum’s eyes trail off too much.

Luke smirks, teeth catching the piercing around his bottom lip for a second.

And then he takes a leap, huge and all, but intoxication doesn’t let him care.

His hands reach behind his head, and he pulls his T-shirt off.

Calum looks caught off-guard for a second there, blinking a couple of times, having some readjustment to do as well. Luke’s T-shirt is still in his hand, and he doesn’t know what to do with it, but he knows he likes being shirtless in front of Calum _like this_ , which is far more intimate than any other time he’s been fully naked in front of him or the rest of his band. 

Pausing, Calum bites his bottom lip. It’s swollen from all the kissing already, at its prettiest, looking pink. Luke raises his eyebrows with another type of smile, but it isn’t self-conscious yet. He’s enjoying the look on realization on Calum’s face too much.

“What else,” Calum starts, slurring a bit in the second word. “Can you show?”

And this is the epitome of new, Luke decides, but he isn’t backing down. Not when he feels he’s on top of the world.

He locks eyes with Calum, even though Calum breaks eye-contact almost immediately, when Luke’s hands go to the waist of his skinny jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Calum doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even really look away, not even when Luke giggles as he struggles to pull his pants mid-thigh. Calum’s face is distant and yet absolutely there. He’s back to his trance, and Luke’s excitement doesn’t let him go back to his.

But, again, that’s alright. Sort of.

When he touches the front of his underwear, he lets out a long sigh of relief. Not even that makes Calum look away. Outside that stall and that bathroom, the party goes on, music so loud that they can hear it faintly from here, but still Luke could swear that he can hear Calum’s paused breathing, like he’s struggling to just not stop.

It makes him feel bold and confident. 

At this point, he’d safely assume he’s drunker on that feeling than on all the beer he’s had over the course of the night.

He pushes his boxers down a bit awkwardly, holding his breath for touching himself in front of Calum, but when his fingers wrap around his length, he’s back to dreamland, back to his ecstasy, because even though it’s only his hand on himself, it still feels like he can feel Calum’s dick against his thigh again, and they’re doing this together.

He looks down, at how embarrassingly hard he already is, just from making out, the head of his dick pink, the veins around the shaft protuberant in his hand. For a second there, he just feels the weight, feeling like he’s not supposed to jerk himself off in front of Calum, like maybe that’s definitely crossing the line, even if soft long kisses on the neck and stripping out of his shirt and showing his dick aren’t. 

It must be, at least to an extent, because Calum chooses this moment to step up. 

He takes Luke’s mouth to his, pressing his lips against Luke’s, at first without tongue or much forcefulness, and one of his hand guides Luke’s away from his cock and to Calum’s back again. Luke lets out a small whimper, his bare cock pressing against the rough fabric of Calum’s jeans, hurting just a tiny bit that it feels good, and then Calum’s kiss deepens, and Luke’s lost.

He thinks he says something in the middle of the kiss, something he means to just think but ends up voicing instead, but Calum’s thankfully not paying attention, because that wouldn’t have been good.

Calum kisses his neck again, only this time it’s different.

He sucks on the skin, and the feeling makes Luke screw his eyes shut, and if not all that’s already happened, then definitely what happens next is crossing the line: on impulse, with Calum leaving a hickey on his neck, one of Luke’s hands reach for the front of his jeans, pressing against the outline of his dick. Calum doesn’t stop, though, so if it is crossing the line, Luke will have to figure it out later. Calum just presses another kiss to Luke’s collarbone, that turns to sucking, that turns to purple.

Luke drops his head back against the door in a thud.

Calum giggles, looking up. “Stop doing that!”

Luke smiles at him, one hand still on his dick over the fabric of the jeans, his own bare cock pressed to his thigh. The ridiculousness doesn’t stop him from smiling, reaching for Calum’s lips to plant a kiss there, as if that’s his excuse.

Calum’s hands come to his chest, and the one thing he wants to drink on the most is how beautiful they look, big and a few skin tones darker than his, with black nails, dragging heavily against his torso and leaving soft red lines that disappear within seconds. It’s a pretty sight, and both of them must agree on that, because Calum does it a few times before his fingers are tentatively touching Luke’s nipples.

It’s strange. Luke doesn’t think he’d ever touched himself or been touched like that before. It makes him tense his stomach and hold his breath for a second, but he doesn’t tell Calum to stop. Calum searches his face for something, and he must find it there, because he lowers his body still close to Luke, and licks one of his nipples, only once.

“Fuck,” he lets out.

It’s an accident, really, not supposed to happen, but once he says it, he finds himself wishing Calum would do it again. He doesn’t, as if just to be contrary, which he does enjoy a lot. Calum presses one kiss to his stomach, and then he’s on his knees, and Luke’s mind is too slow to catch up.

There’s a question stuck in his throat, like is he sure, or where are the lines, or were the lines bullshit all along, but he doesn’t ask it, whatever it is. He’s dumbstruck by Calum taking him in his hands, stroking him almost madly slowly, and then closing his eyes softly, his long black eyelashes kissing his cheeks as he opens his mouth and then closes it around the head of Luke’s dick.

Luke knits his brows, parting his lips, a muted something coming out of him.

If it’s a moan or a whimper or a cry or all of them, he doesn’t know. He’s officially checked out on all sounds that don’t come from Calum’s throat, all sensations that don’t come from his mouth, and all sights that don’t involve one of his best friends, on his knees, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

It’s almost painful to keep his eyes open, but he does anyway, because he needs to have this burned to his retina. He can’t allow himself to forget what Calum looks like, sucking on the tip of his cock, both hands wrapped around the length even if they overlap themselves a bit, stroking harder by the second, like he didn’t know that he should, and now that he has, there’s a lot to catch up with.

Luke feels himself leak, tiny droplets that are going directly to Calum’s tongue.

He can’t help it, his eyelids too heavy, and he closes his eyes as his head drops back again. It must be softer, or maybe neither of them care this time, because one of Calum’s hands lets go, and he starts taking more of Luke into his mouth. 

Luke’s been sucked before. It’s not a new experience. 

But being sucked by _Calum_ is, and that changes everything. Though it isn’t like he has nearly as much skill as most of the girls and some of the boys Luke’s slept with, the sloppiness somehow only makes it hotter. Calum doesn’t seem to be entirely sure of what he’s doing, but he’s eager to do it anyway, and that, alone, is guaranteed to give Luke a heart-attack. 

He can’t take in much, but the few inches that he can take, and how he hollows his cheeks around Luke’s dick, feels like the most beautiful thing in the world. If he was sober, then maybe this is where he’d start going over his most unsexy memories, trying to get himself to slow down. But restraint has been thrown out the window, along with boundaries and whatever lines there were to cross, so instead he just thrusts his hips up, Calum’s hands stopping his hips so it isn’t more than he can take.

And then it hits him: he’s fucking Calum’s mouth.

Because Calum went down on his knees and did it. And before that, because he had, in a way or another, challenged Luke to _show_. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he says, once for each hollow thrust.

Luke looks down, and Calum’s eyes are still closed, his cheeks thin with the sucking, his tongue pressed against the shaft of Luke’s dick, wet and hot and making him a little bit delirious.

“Cal, I’m—” he starts, and Calum nods, pulling out.

The air conditioner of the place hits him, and the abrupt change, along with Calum’s fingers wrapping around him again, is enough. He fucks his fist a few times before he’s coming, his vision getting blurry, his come leaking over Calum’s fingers and a bit of his stomach.

He realizes he’s still holding his T-shirt, the knuckles of his hands white with how tight he’s squeezing it.

Which comes with the realization that through one of the best blowjobs of his life, he hadn’t touched Calum at all.

He tries to blink lethargy away, mostly ignoring that Calum’s being a responsible drunk and grabbing some toilet paper to clean his hands _and_ Luke’s stomach—which, he’d say, is endearing, but he isn’t ready to go there yet. 

He tucks himself in a bit awkwardly, not bothering with the zip or button of his jeans. “Wait,” he slurs, struggling to put the T-shirt back on, not sure what else he’d do with it. 

Calum’s standing now, in front of him, looking confused, maybe a little drunk.

“No, I didn’t mean that, in like, wait, stop,” he starts, and Calum’s frown deepens. “I meant that like,” he chuckles, awkwardly moving forward, touching Calum’s arm as if to show the gravity of the situation, and says the words that he’d thought about before, but hadn’t ever considered saying out loud to Calum: “I want to suck your dick.”

Calum laughs weakly, something between being taken aback and plain relief in his face. “I’m… I’m too close. Maybe some other time?” he asks, hands rubbing against himself, over the fabric of the jeans.

Luke smiles. Maybe a bit wider than he should.

He loves the idea of this repeating.

“That’s okay,” he says, slowly, with one raised eyebrow, smile not leaving his lips. 

It must be suggestive enough that Calum gets it, but he still looks transfixed as Luke stares up at him, getting on his knees. His knees hit hard and it hurts a bit, but he can’t look away from Calum, not with the way his lips are parted, beautiful, how it’d be obvious for anyone to see just how on the edge he is.

Calum nods carefully, giving Luke plenty of time to back off, but unbuttons and unzips his jeans with his hands a bit shaky. Luke can’t help just one chaste kiss on the back of his hand. Calum blinks a couple of times.

In front of him and on his knees, Luke opens his mouth, tongue sticking out just a bit, waiting. Calum’s lips are still parted when he takes a deep breath through his mouth, pulling himself out, wrapping one hand around the base, and feeding Luke his dick. It’s slow at first, tentative even, Luke opening his mouth as wide as he can, set on not breaking eye-contact.

Calum fills his mouth, but still he hollows his cheeks, eyes watering up a bit when the head of his cock hits his throat, but he doesn’t move.

His other hand comes to rest on the side of Luke’s face, angling a bit to the side as his thumb slides over Luke’s cheek, where he can feel his dick. 

Luke moves forward, trying to swallow him.

Calum lets out a strangled noise, but gets the idea: move.

He really is close, just a few thrusts before he’s coming in Luke’s mouth, hot and milky cum dripping over his mouth, backing off almost immediately. It isn’t Luke’s first time doing this, either, so he knows the taste is bitter, but the _why_ makes his dick twitch, like he’d be game for round two in no time. 

He rests back on his knees, blinking away the blur, his thumb collecting the cum over his lips and chin. Calum’s breath is still going fast, chest—that Luke didn’t get to touch all that much—going up and down, one hand frozen by Luke’s side, the other still holding himself.

He squeezes the last of it, a droplet of cum on the slit.

Luke brings his dirty thumb to his mouth, sucking on it, and then licks at the sensitive skin. It makes Calum hiss, but then he laughs under his breath, like he doesn’t believe it.

Luke licks his lips, and looks up at him.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d sobered up. By the looks of it, Calum had, too.

“Well,” Calum starts, and then chuckles again, a bit awkwardly this time.

Luke finally looks away from him, and this time, the blood rushes to his head, a headache coming, and his cheeks no doubt tainted pink. Calum tucks himself in, and Luke gets up again, shoulder hitting the door for what feels like the thousandth time.

“Careful there,” Calum says with a small smile, though he must know it’s useless.

Luke looks at him again, shrugging.

Calum studies him for a second. 

Though they’ve been in this very same bathroom stall a couple of times already, Luke’s never really realized how small it really is unless their bodies are pressed together. The vivid memories of both himself on his knees and Calum doing the same for him just before doesn’t help for the slight claustrophobic feeling, either.

Calum rubs Luke’s shoulder, the one he’d just hit on the door when getting up. 

“Hey, wanna go home?”

Quietly, Luke nods.

But this part isn’t new.

They’ve gone home after making out until they were bored out of their minds or just too tired. The new part, this time, he thinks, is definitely that when they leave the stall, Calum’s hand slides down his arm until it finds his hand.

And their fingers interlace.

Luke bites back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://mikol5sos.tumblr.com/)! ❤


End file.
